This invention relates generally to vaginally-insertable devices, more specifically to vaginal rejuvenation insertable devices.
After child birth or with aging, women can experience weakening or relaxing of their vaginal muscles. This relaxation of vaginal muscle is known as Vaginal Relaxation Syndrome (VRS) or vaginal wall distension and it negatively impacts sexual intercourse, can cause intimacy and self-esteem problems, and can lead to urinary incontinence. Conventional solutions for tightening relaxed vaginal muscle include kegel exercises and vaginal creams, but these are generally ineffective. Costly and invasive procedures for vaginal rejuvenation (e.g., vaginoplasty or laser vaginal rejuvenation) are another option, but these also fail to provide a safe, comfortable, affordable option for vaginal rejuvenation. Clinical treatment devices for insertion into the vagina to provide treatment are also available. However, the ability of these conventional devices to actually treat VRS appears to be limited. Furthermore, these devices are for treatment in a clinical setting, and are not designed a compact device for consumer or home use, nor are they designed to be enjoyable for the woman to use, making it less likely that regular treatments will occur and decreasing effectiveness of the devices.